This invention relates generally to lighting mechanisms for transparent thermoplastic acrylic resin and glass sinks and countertops and more particularly to such a mechanism that couples a below counter light with an above counter sink.
Whereas traditional bathroom fixtures such as sinks and tubs have been made of opaque materials such as porcelain, modern developments have seen the introduction of translucent or even transparent materials into today's bathrooms. Transparent acrylic materials, such as those marketed under the Lucite trademark, are gaining in popularity. Fused glass is also another material that is increasingly being used within fixtures. The acrylic or glass materials within the fixture is known to act as a light guide so that light introduced into one portion of the fixture is diffused throughout the fixture to give the fixture a glow. The problem, then, is where to place the light for maximum effect since it is desired that the light source be hidden to generate the illusion that the fixture is glowing on its own. This becomes increasing difficult in modern sinks where the sink bowl is located on top of the countertop.
Accordingly, a solution to lighting above-counter transparent or translucent sinks is desired.